My Step Brother is My Lover
by Black Key
Summary: Siwon dan Kibum adalah saudara tiri yang lahir dari umma yang berbeda tapi memiliki appa yang sama. Bagaimana jika keduanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya tak mereka lakukan disaat kedua orangtua mereka tak ada? Inikah yang dinamakan cinta? / SiBum, NC, PWP, Incest / #Happy27thKibumDays.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: My Step Brother is My Lover

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Choi Siwon as Jung Siwon, 17th.

Kim Kibum as Jung Kibum, 17th.

Chap: 1

Genre: Romance, PWP, NC, Drama, Incest.

Rated: M

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Siwon dan Kibum adalah saudara tiri yang lahir dari umma yang berbeda tapi memiliki appa yang sama. Bagaimana jika keduanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya tak mereka lakukan disaat kedua orangtua mereka tak ada? Inikah yang dinamakan cinta?

_o0o_

Namaku Jung Siwon, usiaku baru genap 17 tahun tahun ini. Sejak lahir aku hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan appa-ku, Jung Yunho, Umma-ku sudah meninggal waktu melahirkanku. Tapi sayangnya hubunganku dengan si tua bangka itu tak berjalan mulus, lagi pula siapa yang mau punya appa mata keranjang seperti dirinya. Kehidupanku awalnya biasa saja sampai akhirnya anggota keluarga kami bertambah. Di sekolah aku terkenal sebagai namja yang sangat nakal bahkan wali kelasku yang berwajah cantik tapi cukup cerewet itu pun kesal. Nama wali kelasku itu Kim Jaejoong, sebulan yang lalu dia datang ke rumah untuk membicarakan masalah kenakalanku di sekolah bersama appa dan dari sanalah semua berawal.

Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata appa-ku dan Jaejoong sonsaengnim waktu muda pernah memiliki hubungan khusus, mereka mantan kekasih dan waktu bertemu kembali setelah belasan tahun mereka berdua bertengkar hebat lalu dari sanalah aku dan appa tahu ternyata Jaejoong sonsaengnim pernah melahirkan anak appa yang tak lain adalah saudara tiriku. Sebenarnya aku sangat tahu kalau sebenarnya appa dan umma kandungku menikah karena di jodohkan dan sebelum menikah dulu appa memang punya kekasih yang hubungan mereka tak di restui oleh haraboji, tapi aku tak pernah tahu kalau kekasih appa dulu Jaejoong sonsaengnim.

Setelah pertengkaran hebat yang terjadi malam itu mereka memutuskan untuk kembali bersama, appa dan umma baruku menikah dua hari yang lalu dan sekarang mereka memutuskan untuk berbulan madu selama satu bulan ke Paris meninggalkanku dengan saudara tiriku yang bernama Kim Kibum atau sekarang Jung Kibum. Aku mengenal namja nerd itu, dia si pintar di sekolahku yang selalu mendapat posisi pertama di semua mata pelajaran dan namja yang sering curi-curi pandang untuk menatapku.

"Hey! Aku lapar cepat masakkan sesuatu untukku," Seruku sambil masuk ke dalam kamar saudara tiriku ini. Sebenarnya dia lebih tua empat bulan dariku dan appa juga menyuruhku memanggilnya hyung, tapi siapa yang sudi, "Hey! Kau mendengarku tidak?" Tanyaku padanya lagi. Umma baruku menyuruh dia memasakkan semua makanan untukku karena itu aku menyuruhnya saat ini. Beberapa saat tak ada sahutan aku pun menghampirinya yang tengah berbaring tengkurap di atas ranjangnya.

"Ck, pantas saja tak di jawab." Ucapku kesal karena ternyata Kibum sedang tidur sambil memeluk buku miliknya yang entah membahas apa itu, aku benar-benar tak perduli.

Kalau di perhatikan wajahnya saudara tiriku ini lumayan juga kalau tanpa kacamata bodohnya itu, wajahnya kecil dengan pipi chubby dan rambut panjang sebahu, aku yakin kalau dia sedikit saja dandan dan membuang jauh-jauh kacamatanya itu pasti banyak yeoja yang akan naksir padanya. Hum... dan lagi tubuhnya juga bisa di katakan sexy seperti yeoja padahal dia namja. Kira-kira apa yang akan di lakukan tua bangka itu kalau aku sedikit bermain dengan putra kandungnya yang sudah lama menghilang ini? Sepertinya akan sedikit menarik.

Semakin ku dekati Kibum dan mendudukkan tubuhku di pinggir ranjang, ku tatap tubuhnya yang cukup mengodaku. Kibum tidur hanya mengunakan celana super pendek hingga aku bisa melihat kaki dan paha mulusnya itu dan dia juga hanya mengunakan kaos tanpa lengan sebagai atasan dan karena pola tidurnya yang sedikit berantakkan kaosnya tadi tersingkap keatas menampakan perut datarnya yang tak kalah mulus dari pahanya. Aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan seorang namja sebelumnya tapi kurasa tak ada salahnya mencoba, namja dan yeoja sama saja. Mereka sama-sama punya lubang untuk di masuki bukan.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk meraba paha mulusnya, tak ada reaksi sama sekali dari dirinya yang malah membuatku semakin berani. Kali ini tak hanya mengelus tapi sesekali ku remas paha dan butt-nya sambil mengecupi bahunya yang terbuka. Kibum mulai tampak terganggu, dia mengeliat pelan dan merubah posisi tidurnya tapi aku tak menghentikan kenakalanku pada tubuhnya sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar terbangun dan terlihat terkejut dengan keberadaanku yang tengah menindih tubuhnya.

"Wonnie apa yang kau mmmppp..." Kubungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku, dia tampak samakin terkejut tapi aku tak perduli. Kulumat kasar bibir sambil tanganku bermain meraba tubuh mulusnya ini, ku masukkan tanganku ke dalam kaosnya lalu bermian di kedua nipple-nya.

"Wonnie jangan aahhh... huh..." Erangnya lagi ketika kucubit dan kupelintir kedua nipple-nya secara bergantian seraya mengecupi lehernya. Kibum tampak ketakut karena perlakukanku, dia bahkan terus mendorong tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya. Tenaganya lumaya besar juga mungkin karena dia namja bukan yeoja tapi walau pun begitu tenagaku jauh lebih besar darinya.

BUGH!

"Ugh!" Aku mengerang sakit saat Kibum tiba-tiba menendang perutku hingga membuatku jatuh dari atas ranjang sambil memegangi perutku yang tadi ia tendang. Kibum tak tinggal diam, dia langsung berlari keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Kau berani sekali menendangku!" Seruku kesal lalu beranjak mengejar Kibum tak kupedulikan lagi rasa sakit akibat tendangannya tadi, dia sudah berani menendangku dan membuatku kesal jadi jangan harap aku akan kasihan padanya setelah ini.

_o0o_

Kibum berusaha melarikan diri dari Siwon yang terus mengejarnya, ia mengeram kesal karena rumah barunya ini begitu besar tapi tak ada orang lain didalamnya selain ia dan Siwon hingga tak akan ada yang bisa menolongnya disana.

"Kau mau lari kemana lagi, huh?" Tanya Siwon yang berhasil meraih lengan kanan Kibum. Kibum meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari saudara tirinya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berperilaku aneh padanya.

"Wonnie lepaskan, sakit." Pinta Kibum tapi Siwon tetap mencengkram erat lengannya membuat Kibum semakin meringis.

"Sakit kau bilang? Kau pikir aku tak kesakitan saat kau menendangku tadi?" Balas Siwon dengan nada lumayan tinggi seraya menatap Kibum tajam membuat sang namja cantik ketakutan.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Wonnie. Aku tak bermaksud menendangmu kau saja yang bersikap aneh padaku." Balas Kibum pelan, tampak sekali ia sangat ketakutan pada Siwon kini.

"Jangan banyak alasan kau!" Ucap Siwon seraya mendorong tubuh Kibum hingga jatuh terlentang diatas sofa panjang diruang tengah. Tanpa menunggu lama Siwon pun langsung menindih tubuh Kibum yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya.

"Wonnie, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Kibum takut seraya menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Siwon.

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu sekarang juga." Jawab Siwon tanpa basa-basi, Kibum membelalakkan matanya mendengar jawaban Siwon.

"Aniya, aku tak mau," Tolak Kibum sambil mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauhinya dan berniat melarikan diri tapi Siwon keburu meraih kedua tangannya lalu mencengkramnya erat diatas kepala Kibum, "Wonnie jangan kumohon." Pinta Kibum ketakutan saat Siwon mulai mengecupi lehernya lagi.

"Shutt... Nikmati saja, kau pasti menyukainya," Ucap Siwon santai, Kibum kembali memberontakkan dirinya, "Diamlah dan turuti kata-kataku kalau kau tak mau kukasari." Seru Siwon seraya menatap Kibum tajam.

"Aku tak mau." Balas Kibum yang mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Waeyo? Bukannya kau menyukaiku? Ah, aniya... Kau bukan menyukaiku tapi mencintaiku, benar bukan?" Tanya Siwon yang kini menduduki kedua paha Kibum, ia tak lagi mencengkram tangan Kibum.

"Aniya." Balas Kibum seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, ia merasa buruk sekali karena dengan mudahnya menangis didepan Siwon namja yang sebenarnya ia sukai. Kibum memang sudah lama menyimpan rasa pada Siwon tapi ia tak pernah berani mengatakannya karena menurut Kibum Siwon namja yang terlalu sempurna untuk dirinya. Dan sejak ia tahu kalau appa Siwon merupakan appa-nya juga Kibum sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan semua rasa cintanya pada Siwon.

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu, aku sering memergokimu tengah menatapku dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Akui saja kalau kau memang mencintaiku." Balas Siwon seraya meriah kedua tangan Kibum yang menutupi wajah cantiknya yang memerah akibat menangis.

"Aniya, kau salah kita saudara jadi mana mungkin aku seperti itu." Balas Kibum menyangkal.

"Jadi kau membenciku?" Siwon beranjak dari atas tubuh Kibum, Kibum menatapnya sedikit heran, "Kupikir kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Ternayata aku salah, kau bahkan membenciku." Sambung Siwon sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Kibum berniat kembali kekamarnya.

"Aniya, aku tak membencimu. Aku malah berpikir kau yang membenciku. Kau tak pernah bicara padaku, kau mengabaikanku dan tatapanmu itu membuatku takut." Balas Kibum membuat Siwon menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Siwon seraya menatap Kibum, Kibum terdiam menundukan kepalanya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kibum terlihat bingung menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, haruskah ia jujur? "Sudah lupakanlah, anggap saja aku tak pernah bertanya padamu." Ucap Siwon sebelum ia beranjak pergi menaiki tangga penuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

BRUK!

Siwon terdiam, ia tersenyum penuh arti saat Kibum tiba-tiba berlari kearahnya lalu memeluk tubuhnya erat dari belakang. Siwon meraih tangan Kibum dipinggangnya sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Kibum yang tengah menudukkan kepalanya.

"Aku... Aku menyukai Wonnie." Ucap Kibum pelan terkesan malu-malu. Siwon meraih dagu Kibum dan mengangkatnya perlahan membuat wajah Kibum terlihat jelas olehnya.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Siwon, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Maaf..." Ucap Kibum, Siwon tersenyum manis pada Kibum.

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Siwon lagi, Kibum terlihat bingung, "Kau mau jadi kekasihku tidak?" Tanya Siwon ulang.

"Ta-tapi kita saudara." Balas Kibum.

"Tapi kita beda umma. Kita saling mencintai jadi apa salahnya? Kau mau bukan?" Tanya Siwon lagi, Kibum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum senang mendapat jawaban positif Kibum, ia meraih dagu Kibum lagi sebelum mengecup lembut bibir Kibum, Kibum bahkan sampai menutup matanya menikmati ciuman memabukan Siwon.

"Huwa Wonnie apa yang kau lakukan?" Kaget Kibum karena Siwon tiba-tiba mengendongnya ala bride style setelah menyudahi ciuman lembut mereka.

"Kita lanjutkan dikamar." Balas Siwon santai membuat Kibum malu. Kibum mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Siwon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang adik sekaligus kekasih barunya.

Siwon dan Kibum kembali ke kamar Kibum yang jaraknya lebih dekat, Siwon membaringkan Kibum diatas ranjangnya dengan perlahan sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka lagi. Siwon memainkan bibirnya dibibir Kibum, ia lumat bibir kecil Kibum seolah-olah ia akan melahapnya hingga habis. Kibum tak pasif seperti tadi terkadang ia membalas melumat bibir Siwon juga.

"Wonnie sudah." Cegah Kibum saat Siwon hendak menyatukan bibir mereka lagi.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Siwon heran, ia sudah mulai menikmati permainan mereka tadi.

"Aku hanya merasa tak enak pada umma dan appa kalau kita melakukannya lebih dari ini." Balas Kibum, Siwon meraih wajah Kibum dan mendekapnya dengan kedua tangan Siwon yang cukup besar.

"Kau mencintaiku bukan, Bummie?" Tanya Siwon lembut. Rasanya ada berjuta-juta kupu-kupu menari-nari didalam perut Kibum saat mendengar Siwon memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Bummie'. Terdengar manis sekali apa lagi ini pertama kalinya Siwon berkata seperti tadi, sebelumnya Siwon selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hei' atau 'Kau', memanggil 'Kibum' saja jarang sekali, "Bummie?" Siwon menatap Kibum dalam.

"Ne, aku mencintaimu." Balas Kibum sambil mengelus wajah Siwon.

"Kau mencintaiku tapi kau tak ingin menjadi satu denganku, bukankah kau terlalu kejam? Kau tahu aku menginginkanmu." Ucap Siwon mengoyahkan hati Kibum.

"Maaf Wonnie, aku hanya takut saja." Balas Kibum tak enak hati, ia takut Siwon marah padanya. Siwon melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah Kibum lalu menarik tubuhnya menjauh, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya ditepi ranjang dengan posisi memunggungi Kibum.

"Wonnie... Jangan marah, maafkan aku," Kibum memeluk Siwon dari belakang tapi Siwon tampak cuek padanya membuat Kibum tak enak hati. Kibum segera beranjak dari atas ranjang dan berpindah kedepan Siwon yang tampak enggan menatap kearahnya membuat Kibum sedih, "Aku hanya takut mengecewakan umma dan appa." Ucap Kibum lagi sambil berlutut didepan Siwon dan menangkup wajah sang kekasih dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan perlahan Siwon melepaskan tangan Kibum dari wajahnya.

"Kita bisa merahasiakan semua dari umma dan appa, kalau kita tak mengatakan apa pun mereka tak akan tahu bukan," Balas Siwon, matanya menatap lurus kearah mata Kibum. Kibum terdiam memikirkan perkataan Siwon, "Sudahlah aku tak akan memaksamu, aku tak ingin melakukannya dengan paksaan apa lagi pada seseorang yang kucintai." Ucap Siwon sambil beranjak berdiri dan menjauhi Kibum.

"Wo-wonnie," Panggil Kibum pada Siwon yang berdiri memunggunginya, "A-aku mau tapi jangan sampai umma dan appa tahu." Ucap Kibum pelan sambil memainkan ujung bajunya sendiri, ia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Siwon, ia terlalu malu.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh sampai mengatakan hubungan kita pada mereka? Kalau mereka tahu, kita pasti akan dipisahkan," Balas Siwon yang mendekati Kibum, Siwon mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan perlahan Kibum menyambutnya. Kini Siwon dan Kibum berdiri berhadap-dahapan, Siwon mengelus pelan pipi Kibum, "Kau tahu, kau cantik sekali kalau tanpa kacamata tebalmu itu." Puji Siwon membuat Kibum tersipu malu.

"Wonnie juga tampan." Balas Kibum, Siwon tersenyum manis pada Kibum sambil dengan perlahan mengarahkan Kibum kembali keranjangnya.

BRUK!

Siwon menjatuhkan tubuh Kibum diatas ranjang lagi.

"Kau tak akan menolakku lagi bukan?" Tanya Siwon, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Kibum tersipu malu saat Siwon mengerlingkan matanya lalu membuka T-shirtnya, "Buka pakaianmu sayang, kita tak bisa melakukannya kalau kau masih mengunakan pakaianmu." Ucap Siwon manis membuat wajah Kibum semakin memanas saja karena terlalu malu.

"Kau kenapa? Malu, hum? Mau kubantu membukankan bajumu?" Tanya Siwon yang sudah duduk disamping Kibum. Belum sempat Kibum membalas perkatannya, Siwon sudah keburu melumat bibir Kibum. Kibum melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Siwon seraya balas melumat bibir Siwon juga.

Bibir tebal Siwon melumat bibir tipis nan kecil Kibum dengan lahapnya membuat Kibum sedikit kewalahan pasalnya Kibum belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya tapi dia pernah melihat adegan-adegan ciuman yang lumayan panas di film-film yang ditontonnya.

"Buka sedikit mulutmu sayang." Pinta Siwon, Kibum melakukan apa yang Siwon minta. Siwon mengecup bibir Kibum sebentar sebelum menyelipkan lidahnya didalam mulut Kibum. Kibum sedikit terkejut tapi ia tak menolak. Siwon memainkan lidahnya didalam rongga mulut Kibum, menjelajahi setiap suduh gua hangat Kibum dengan lidahnya lalu mengajak lidah Kibum bergelut membuat saliva keduanya teraduk menjadi satu didalam mulut Kibum bahkan sampai ada yang menetes didagu Kibum.

"Wonnie sesak," Seru Kibum melepaskan lumatan Siwon lalu mengumpulkan udara sebanyak-banyak. Siwon tak menghentikan aksinya, dia mulai mengecupi leher dan bahu Kibum perlahan, "Wonnie geli ahahah..." Kibum mengeliat pelan saat Siwon menjilati lehernya.

"Tapi kau suka bukan," Goda Siwon, wajah Kibum kembali memanas. Dengan pelan Kibum memukul dada Siwon, terkesan manja sekali bukan? "Buka pakaianmu sayang, menganggu sekali." Suruh Siwon yang membantu Kibum membukan kaus tanpa lengannya. Perlahan kaus tadi pun meninggalkan tubuh Kibum dan berakhir dilantai bersama baju Siwon.

Setelah membuka baju Kibum, Siwon kembali melumat bibir Kibum seraya mendorong perlahan tubuh Kibum agar terbaring diatas ranjang. Siwon mengecupi leher Kibum dan sesekali membuat tanda merah di leher dan bahu Kibum. Kibum merasa geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan saat Siwon melumat nipple-nya, terkadang desahan pelan lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya setiap kali Siwon mendandai tubuhnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Siwon yang tengah mengecupi perut datar Kibum. Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati layanan Siwon seraya meremas spray tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Wonnie jangan!" Seru Kibum tiba-tiba saat Siwon menyentuh miliknya yang masih terlapisi celana pendek ketatnya.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 02 Agustus 2013.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: My Step Brother is My Lover

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Choi Siwon as Jung Siwon, 17th.

Kim Kibum as Jung Kibum, 17th.

Chap: 2

Genre: Romance, PWP, NC, Drama, Incest.

Rated: M

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Siwon dan Kibum adalah saudara tiri yang lahir dari umma yang berbeda tapi memiliki appa yang sama. Bagaimana jika keduanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya tak mereka lakukan disaat kedua orangtua mereka tak ada? Inikah yang dinamakan cinta?

_o0o_

"Aku baru menyentuhmu sedikit tapi kau sudah tegang begini," Seru Siwon yang mengelus milik Kibum yang masih terbungkus rapi. Kibum dengan cepat menarik dirinya menjauhi Siwon seraya menutupi bagian selatan tubuhnya yang menegang akibat rangsangan dari Siwon, "Waeyo? Kau tak menyukai sentuhanku?" Tanya Siwon menatap Kibum.

"Aku malu," Balas Kibum sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Siwon tertawa pelan membuat Kibum semakin malu saja, "Jangan tertawa, aku baru pertama kali melakukannya." Balas Kibum kesal yang malah terlihat manja bagi Siwon.

"Aku juga baru pertama kali melakukannya dengan seorang namja, apa lagi namja-nya secantik dan seseksi dirimu," Balas Siwon mengoda, Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya malu mendengar godaan Siwon, "Sentuh aku juga, jadi kita impas." Siwon menarik tangan kanan Kibum dan menaruhnya diatas miliknya sendiri, wajah Kibum semakin merona merah saat ia bisa merasakan milik Siwon didalam gengaman tangannya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Manjakan dia sayang dan aku akan memanjakan milikmu." Siwon dan Kibum duduk berhadap-hadapan. Perlahan Kibum mengerakkan tangannya mengelus milik Siwon yang masih tertidur dibalik celana jeans-nya, Kibum melakukan persis sama seperti apa yang tengah Siwon lakukan kini padanya.

"Agh..." Erang Kibum tanpa sadar, Kibum dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri karena malu. Siwon tersenyum lembut pada Kibum.

"Jangan malu, mendesah saja kalau kau merasa nikmat. Tak ada orang lain dirumah ini selain kita. Lagi pula desahanmu terdengar begitu seksi ditelinggaku, membuatku semakin tegang. Tidakkah kau merasakannya sayang?" Tanya Siwon, Kibum tambah malu dan wajahnya sudah sangat merah saat ia bisa merasakan milik Siwon yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Pervert!" Balas Kibum manja, Siwon tertawa pelan.

"Kalau karena dirimu kenapa tidak?" Seru Siwon yang membaringkan tubuh Kibum dan menindihnya.

"Wonnie, kau... ugh... aahh..." Erang Kibum, Siwon mengesekkan milik mereka yang masih tertutupi celanan seraya mengecupi leher Kibum dan menambah tanda kepemilikkannya disana. Kibum meremas rambut Siwon, rangsangan yang Siwon berikan terlalu nikmat. Kibum baru pertama kali merasakannya dan dia benar-benar lemas dibuat Siwon.

"Wo-wonnie... a-aku... ARGHT!" Kibum mendesah pelan dan tubuhnya ikut bergetar.

"Kau klimaks tanpa kusentuh? Kau nakal juga ternyata." Goda Siwon, Kibum menutup wajahnya malu dengan kedua tangannya. Siwon sedikit beranjak dari atas tubuh Kibum lalu tanpa memberi tahu sang kekasih Siwon dengan tiba-tiba menarik celana Kibum berserta dalamannya.

"WONNIE!" Protes Kibum, ia merapatkan kedua kakinya dengan cepat dan menutup miliknya dengan kedua tangan. Siwon benar-benar membuatnya malu, kalau saja Kibum itu temometer sudah sejak tadi dia meledak karena suhu tubuhnya yang terlalu panas akibat godaan Siwon. Itu baru godaan, bagaimana kalau sudah terjadi hal-hal yang lebih jauh lagi?

"Kau manis sekali sayang." Ucap Siwon, ia meraih wajah Kibum dengan tangan kanannya lalu mengecup bibir Kibum dan melumatnya, tangan kiri Siwon meraba paha halus Kibum lalu perlahan semakin keatas dan akhirnya mencapai kejantanan Kibum yang masih ditutupi sang pemilik. Siwon meraih tangan Kibum dan menyingkirkannya hingga akhirnya Siwon bisa mengengam milik Kibum ditangannya.

"Ugh... Wonnie..." Desah Kibum melepas paksa lumatan bibir Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum sesaat pada Kibum sebelum ia menunduk tepat pada kejantanan Kibum. Siwon mengecupi kejantanan Kibum sambil meremasihnya perlahan membuat kejantanan kecil Kibum perlahan membengkak kembali.

"Wonnie... Ugh... aahh..." Desah Kibum sambil meremas rambut Siwon. Siwon memasukkan kejantanan Kibum kedalam mulutnya dan perlahan memanjakannya. Dihisapnya kejantanan Kibum membuat sang pemilik memejamkan matanya meresapi rasa nikmat akibat ulah Siwon.

"Aahhh... Wonnieee... aaahh... aaahh..." Desahan Kibum terdengar begitu mengoda ditelingga Siwon membuat miliknya sendiri mulai sedikit menengang kembali. Siwon mengocok kejantanan Kibum dengan tempo cepat sambil sesekali memainkan twinsball-nya dan menjilati kepala kejantanan Kibum atau sekedar mengelitik lubang kejantanan sang kekasih.

"Wonnie hentikan... aahh... wanna cum... aahh... aahh..." Seru Kibum seraya menjauhkan kepala Siwon dari selangkangannya, Siwon yang tadi tengah mengulum kenjantanan Kibum langsung melepaskannya lalu mengocok kejantanan Kibum dengan cepat.

"Ahhh... huhh... huh... ARGHT!" Serang Kibum panjang, tubuhnya bergetar pelan saat cairan putih kental kembali keluar dari ujung kejantanannya mengotori tangan Siwon dan tubuhnya, "Maaf aku mengotori tanganmu." Ucap Kibum tak enak pada Siwon.

"Tak apa sayang, cairanmu manis seperti pemiliknya." Goda Siwon setelah ia menjilati jarinya yang terkena cairan Kibum dengan gerakan sensual yang membuat Kibum malu.

"Biarkan melakukannya juga padamu, Wonnie." Pinta Kibum pelan.

"Sure!" Balas Siwon santai lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya seraya bersandar di kepala ranjang Kibum. Kibum merangkak pelan mendekati Siwon, ia menundukkan wajahnya tepat di milik Siwon yang masih terbungkus rapi. Wajah Kibum kembali memerah saat melihat gundukan kejantanan Siwon yang ukurannya jadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya, "Tunggu apa lagi? Jangan ditatap saja, manjakan dia sayang." Ucap Siwon, Kibum menatap Siwon sesaat sebelum dengan ragu ia membuka ikat pingang Siwon lalu celana jeans-nya dan terahir menurunkan sedikit celana serta dalaman Siwon dibagian depannya hingga akhirnya kejantanan Siwon yang setengah menegang terpampang didepan wajah Kibum.

Kibum menelan saliva-nya dengan berat saat melihat kejantanan Siwon yang baru setengah tegang saja ukurannya sudah dua kali lebih besar dan panjang dari miliknya. Kibum jadi merasa sedikit tak adil karena usia Kibum lebih tua empat bulan dari Siwon tapi kenapa ia kalah jauh dari Siwon dalam ukuran fisik, bukan hanya ukuran tubuh mereka bahkan ukuran kejantanan pun ia tetap kalah dari Siwon.

Kibum mengecup kejantanan Siwon dengan ragu, teras sedikit aneh saat precum Siwon singah diindra perasanya tapi Kibum tak mau menghentikan apa yang baru dimulainya. Siwon saja mau melakukannya tadi jadi kenapa dia tidak? Toh yang dilayaninya kekasihnya sendiri bukan orang lain, pikir Kibum dalam hati. Kibum menjilati kejantanan Siwon dari pangkal hingga keujung kepalanya seraya meremasnya dengan perlahan dan sesekali mengocoknya hingga membuat kejantanan Siwon semakin membesar dan tegang.

Kibum memasukkan kejantanan Siwon kedalam mulutnya, tak semua bisa masuk kedalam mulut Kibum hanya seperempatnya saja, Kibum bahkan tak bisa mengengam kejantanan Siwon dengan satu tangan lagi. Akhirnya ia mengunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengocok kejantanan Siwon sambil tetap mengulum dan menghisap bagian kepalanya sambil terkadang mengelitik lubang kejantanan Siwon dengan lidahnya.

"Ahh... Kau pintar sekali sayang Ugh..." Puji Siwon, diremasnya rambut Kibum sambil menekan kepala Kibum kemiliknya hingga kejantannya masuk kedalam mulut Kibum semakin dalam. Siwon membantu Kibum mengerakkan kepala Kibum membuat miliknya keluar masuk dengan cepat didalam rongga mulut Kibum yang kecil. Pipi Kibum terasa keram karena ukuran Siwon yang terlalu besar didalam mulutnya.

"Aku mau keluar, jangan dimutahkan, telan semua!" Seru Siwon, ia mengerang panjang seraya menekan kepala Kibum kemiliknya saat ia klimkas hingga membuat cairannya masuk kedalam mulut Kibum, mengalir dikerongkongannya dan berakhir didalam perut Kibum.

"Cough! Cough! Cough!" Kibum terbatuk-batuk setelah Siwon mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam mulut Kibum. Cairan Siwon terlihat sedikit mengalir disudut bibir Kibum membasahi dagu hingga lehernya.

"Rasanya aneh." Protes Kibum, matanya terlihat memerah setelah ia terbatuk-batuk tadi. Siwon tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kibum.

"Mian chagya," Ucap Siwon lalu menecup bibir Kibum yang membengkak, Siwon menjilati cairannya sendiri yang mengalir di dagu dan leher Kibum, mengumpulkannya didalam mulut lalu mengecup bibir Kibum dengan liar membuat Kibum kembali merasakan cairan Siwon didalam mulutnya, "Kalau begini bagaimana? Masih terasa aneh?" Tanya Siwon setelah ia melepaskan lumatannya.

"Dasar!" Balas Kibum manja, Siwon tersenyum manis seraya mengelus pipi Kibum.

"Berbaringlah, aku akan mempersiapkanmu. Ini yang pertama untukmu bukan? Kudengar sex antara sesama namja cukup menyakitkan awalnya karena yang dimasuki lubang belakang jadi aku akan mempersiapkanmu dulu agar kau tak terlalu kesakitan." Ucap Siwon, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan benar diatas ranjang. Siwon sedikit membantu Kibum memposisikan posisi bantal yang nyaman untuk sang kekasih.

"Kau punya lube?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aku tak pernah melakukan sex sebelumnya jadi mana aku punya." Jawab Kibum lalu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kalau body lotion?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Aku namja jadi tak pakai yang seperti itu." Balas Kibum, Siwon menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Jadi apa yang kau punya yang bisa kugunakan untuk mempersiapkanmu?" Tanya Siwon, Kibum berpikir sebentar.

"Aku punya sunblock." Ucap Kibum.

"Bagus, kita bisa mengunakannya. Kau taruh dimana?" Tanya Siwon yang sudah turun dari ranjang. Dalam hati Siwon bertanya, apa bedanya handbody dan sunblock?

"Dilaci lemari paling bawah." Balas Kibum, Siwon mengangguk pelan ia melepas celana dan dalamannya sebelum ia beranjak mengambil botol sunblock milik Kibum lalu kembali naik keatas ranjang.

"Buka kakimu dengan lebar sayang." Pinta Siwon, Kibum menatap Siwon sesaat.

"Aku malu." Balas Kibum.

"Kenapa kau harus mau? Aku sudah melihat tubuhmu sejak tadi dan kau juga sudah melihat tubuhku bukan." Ucap Siwon.

"Tetap saja malu kalau aku harus mengangkang didepanmu." Sahut Kibum, Siwon menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau tak mengangkan lalu bagaimana? Kau ingin menunging didepanku? Boleh saja." Balas Siwon yang dengan tiba-tiba langsung membalik tubuh Kibum dan memposisikannya dalam keadaan menungging.

"Wonnie!" Protes Kibum.

"Diamlah, aku akan memulainya," Balas Siwon yang menuangkan isi sunblock ketangannya dan sekitar hole Kibum. Siwon mengelus bibir hole Kibum dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang membuat sang pemilik sedikit kegelian tapi juga merasa nikmat, "Aku akan memasukkan satu jariku, tahan sakitnya sebentar kalau kau tak bisa menahannya bagaimana saat milikku yang masuk nanti." Ucap Siwon lalu memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam hole Kibum.

"Ugh!" Serang Kibum pelan, Kibum langsung mengigit bantalnya saat Siwon mulai mengerakkan jarinya didalam hole Kibum dengan gerakkan keluar masuk, memutar dan terkadang mengelitik.

"Arght!" Erang Kibum lagi, Siwon menambahkan satu jarinya didalam hole Kibum. Kibum meringis pelan, rasanya sakit tapi ia harus menahannya seperti apa yang Siwon bilang tadi. Perlahan Kibum mulai terbiasa dengan dua jari Kibum didalam tubuhnya dan rasa sakitnya pun sudah tak separah diawal tadi. Melihat Kibum yang mulai terbiasa Siwon menambahkan satu jari lagi hingga kini tiga jarinya berada didalam hole Kibum.

"Sakit Wonnie..." Setetes air mata jauh dari mata Kibum. Rasanya tubuh Kibum hampir terbelah dua kini.

"Sabar sayang, kalau kau tak tahan kita tak bisa melakukannya nanti. Kau ingin menyatu denganku bukan?" Tanya Siwon, Kibum mengangguk pelan lalu mengigit bantalnya dengan keras.

"Ah!" Pekik Kibum, tubuhnya bergetar pelan saat jari-jari Siwon menyentuh sesuatu didalam tubuhnya membuat ia merasakan sedikit kenikmatan diantara rasa sakitnya. Siwon tahu ia menemukan titik sensitive Kibum, ia terus mengerakkan jarinya ditempat yang sama beberapa kali membuat Kibum perlahan mulai melupakan rasa sakitnya dan mendesah nikmat.

"Ugh..." Erang Kibum saat Siwon menarik keluar ketiga jarinya. Kibum merasa hole-nya sedikit terbukan dan berkedut-kedut minta diisi kembali, rasanya kosong sekali saat jari-jari Siwon beranjak dari sana.

"Sabar sayang, setelah ini kau mendapatkan yang lebih hebat daripada tiga jari tadi." Ucap Siwon sambil menuangkan sunblock ketangan dan kejantanannya. Kibum mencuri pandang kearah Siwon dari bahunya, wajah Kibum kembali memerah saat ia melihat Siwon tengah mengocok kejantanannya yang besar dan tegang.

Siwon tersenyum tipis saat melihat Kibum tersipu malu setelah melihat kenjantanannya yang kembali menegang dan tengah dikocoknya sebelum akhirnya ia manarik pingang Kibum mendekat, Siwon membetulkan posisi Kibum kembali membuat sang kekasih senyaman mungkin lalu mengesekkan kejantannya diantara belahan butt ketat Kibum.

"Wonnie..." Desah Kibum, Siwon meremas butt-nya sambil terus mengesekkan kejantanannya.

"Memintalah sayang, aku tak akan melakukannya kalau bukan kau yang menginginkannya." Seru Siwon, Kibum mengerutu dalam hati kenapa Siwon suka sekali mengodanya.

"Wonnie... aahhh... aahhh..." Desah Kibum, gesekan kejantanan Siwon membuat bibir hole-nya gatal.

"Memintalah sayang." Seru Siwon lagi.

"Wonnie... aahhh uughhh... aakkuuu... aku mau milikmu aaahhh... aahhh... didalam tubuhku aahhh..." Ucap Kibum ditengah desahannya, Kibum benar-benar merasa malu sekarang. Siwon mengerjainya hingga dia terlihat seperti pelacur yang minta segera digagahi saja.

"Dengan senang hati sayang." Balas Siwon. Siwon menahan pingang Kibum dengan tangan kirinya lalu tangan kananya ia gunakan untuk mengocok kejantanannya kembali sebelum menempelkannya dibibir hole Kibum. Siwon memasukkan kejantanannya perlahan kedalam hole Kibum lalu menariknya keluar lagi tapi tak sampai terlepas dan kembali memasukkannya lagi, Siwon melakukan hal tadi beberapa kali dengan perlahan hingga centi demi centi kejantanannya masuk kedalam hole Kibum.

"Ugh... Ugh... Ughh... aahhh... aahh..." Kibum meremas apa saja yang bisa terjangkau oleh tangannya, kejantanan Siwon yang besar mulai masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Rasanya sakit dan tubuhnya seperti akan terbelah dua tapi ia bahagia karena akhirnya bisa menjadi satu dengan Siwon.

"Sakitkah? Mau berhenti?" Tanya Siwon yang mengecupi bahunya, Siwon juga meraih kejantanan Kibum dan mengocoknya pelan agar Kibum tak terlalu merasa sakit.

"Sedikit sakit tapi jangan hentikan, lakukan apa pun yang kau mau Wonnie. Jadikan aku namja paling bahagia karena telah menjadi milikmu." Balas Kibum, Siwon tersenyum senang dan mengecupi tubuhnya lagi.

"Ahh... aahh... aaahhh... ughh..." Serang Kibum, Siwon mengerakkan tubuhnya menghentak-hentak tubuh kecil Kibum membuat tubuh Kibum bergerak seiring dengan pergerakan tubuh Siwon. Kejantanan Siwon memompa hole Kibum dengan semangat, keluar-masuk dengan tempo yang tetap. Rasa sakit yang Kibum rasakan pun perlahan menghilang digantikan rasa nikmat yang membuatnya melayang.

"Sebut namaku sayang." Ucap Siwon lalu membuat satu buah kissmark di pungung Kibum.

"Si-siwonnnn... aahhh... aahhh... aahhh..." Erang Kibum, Siwon semakin semangat mengenjot hole Kibum. Ini sex pertama Kibum, awalnya memang terasa begitu sakit tapi setelahnya benar-benar nikmat, Kibum mengerti sekarang kenapa banyak orang yang kecanduan sex karena rasanya sangat nikmat.

"Siwooonnn... Sssiiwwoonn... Siiiwwooonnn..." Desah Kibum memanggil nama sang kekasih, precum mengalir dengan cukup banyak dari kejantanan Kibum yang sejak tadi dimanjakan tangan Siwon. Siwon bisa merasakan kejantanan Kibum mulai berkedut pelan pertanda sang kekasih akan segera klimkas lagi, Siwon mengurangi kecepatan genjotannya dan mempercepat kocokannya pada kejantanan Kibum.

"Wonnieee... wwaaannnaa... Aarrrggghhttt!" Erang Kibum panjang, tubuhnya bergetar pelan sebelum akhirnya jatuh diatas ranjang dan nafasnya tak teratur. Siwon ikut mendesah saat kejantanannya diremas erat oleh dinding-dinding hole Kibum sebelum koneksi tubuh mereka terlapas, "Lelah..." Ucap Kibum pelan, tentu saja dia merasa kelelahan ini sex pertamanya dan dia sudah dibuat klimkas tiga kali oleh Siwon.

"Tapi aku belum selesai sayang." Balas Siwon seraya membalik tubuh Kibum hingga terlentang, Siwon memposisikan kedua kaki Kibum mengangkang membentuh huruf M lalu menyelipkan tubuhnya diantara kedua kaki Kibum. Siwon meratakan cairan Kibum yang mengotori tangannya pada kejantanannya sendiri sebelum ia memasukkannya lagi kedalam hole Kibum. Kibum mendesah pelan saat Siwon memasukkan kejantanannya lagi, walau tak sesakit pertama tadi tapi Kibum tetap merasakan rasa perih.

Siwon mengerakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan memompa hole Kibum lagi, tubuh Kibum bergerak seiring dengan pergerakan Siwon. Kibum mulai terbiasa dengan ukuran Siwon didalam tubuhnya, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, Siwon yang tahu maksud Kibum segera menempelkan tubuh mereka dan Kibum langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Siwon. Siwon melumat bibir Kibum seraya mengerakkan kejantanannya keluar-masuk hole Kibum.

"Ahh... aahhh... huh... hhuuhh... huh... aahhh..." Erangan Siwon dan Kibum berbaur menjadi satu, Kibum yang belum lama tadi klimaks kini sudah kembali menegang dan Siwon mulai merasa tak tahan dengan ketatnya hole Kibum. Siwon merasa tak akan bertahan lama lagi, ia mengerakkan pingangnya dengan cepat menghentak-hentak hole Kibum membuat sang kekasih mengerang keras.

"Wonniee... Wooonniiee... aahhh... aahhh... aahhh..." Kibum terus mengucapkan nama Siwon ditengah desahannya dan Siwon masih menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan cepat. Tak lama Siwon menghentakkan pinggangnya dengan kuat membuat kejantanannya masuk cukup dalam kedalam tubuh Kibum. Tubuh Siwon bergetar pelan saat ia memuntahkan cairannya jauh didalam tubuh Kibum, Kibum bisa merasakan cairan hangat Siwon mengisi perutnya dengan cukup banyak.

"Agh..." Erang Kibum pelan saat Siwon mencabut kejantanannya. Cairan cinta Siwon mengalir keluar dari dalam hole Kibum yang berkedut-kedut.

"Ahhh... Wonnniiee... aahhh... aaahh..." Erang Kibum saat Siwon mengocok kejantanannya yang masih menegang dengan cepat. Lima menit Siwon melakukan hal yang sama hingga akhirnya Kibum kembali mengerang panjang dan mendapatkan klimaks keempatnya.

"Gomawo chagya." Ucap Siwon mengecup kening Kibum, kedua matanya lalu bibir Kibum.

"Nado..." Balas Kibum seraya tersenyum manis pada Siwon yang dibalas pula oleh sang kekasih. Setelahnya Siwon langsung turun dari atas ranjang mengambil kotak tissue untuk membersihkan cairan yang mengotori tubuhnya sendiri lalu membersihkan tubuh Kibum. Kibum tampak kelelahan, ia memjamkan matanya saat Siwon membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Kita pindah sayang, tidur dikamarku saja." Ucap Siwon lalu mengendong Kibum ala bride style dan membawa Kibum kekamarnya yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar Kibum. Kibum tertidur nyenyak didalam gendongan Siwon tampaknya dia benar-benar kelelahan setelah aktifitas yang mereka lakukan selama hampir satu setengah jam tadi.

Sesampai dikamar Siwon, Siwon meletakkan Kibum diatas ranjangnya dengan pelahan. Kibum tampak tak terganggu, ia hanya mengeliat kecil dan kembali tertidur. Siwon tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah polos Kibum tadi lalu menyelimuti tubuh polos sang kekasih. Siwon mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggir ranjang seraya menatap Kibum penuh arti lalu tersenyum penuh arti pula.

_o0o_ The End _o0o_

Date: 02 Agustus 2013


End file.
